Puja
by Erzebeth K
Summary: Hikaru calmó su aburrimiento gracias a una página que más de alguna vez escuchó mencionar a Kyouya, sin embargo no pudo evitar escupir la galleta que comía cuando divisó una foto de Haruhi en medio de esos avisos. A pedido popular, la segunda parte. ¡Disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

**Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**PUJA**

**Capítulo único**

—Bien, una más —pensó con optimismo el joven hombre, sin importarle las antiestéticas ojeras que se apoderaban de su jovial rostro. Hitachiin Hikaru había pasado enfermo en cama los últimos tres días y apenas se sintió un poco mejor, no encontró mejor distracción que tomar su computadora y meterse a una página de subastas por internet. No es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer; había visto que Kyouya parecía divertirse con ella así que no cerrándose a las posibilidades, ingresó y se abrió una cuenta para poder comenzar a pujar. Rápidamente le tomó el gustito al asunto y ya se había hecho con tres juegos exclusivos, una cámara fotográfica y una patineta autografiada por el mismísimo Tony Hawk. No es como si realmente la fuera a usar, más los precios tan bajos (a su juicio) no dejaban de impresionarlo y debía aprovechar las gangas de los plebeyos.

—Hikaru… ¡Hikaru! —alzó la voz al ver que el aludido no respondía. Kaoru se acercó a su hermano con el ceño fruncido; pasaban las dos de la madrugada y él continuaba pegado al aparatejo ese. Con cuidado apartó los mechones azabaches de la frente del vástago de los Hitachiin y posó su mano en ella, comprobando con algo más de tranquilidad que ya no tenía fiebre.

—¿Qué tanto haces? —inquirió con aburrimiento. Hikaru parecía demasiado entretenido y eso era raro en él.

—Estoy pujando —comentó sin más. Hizo un tonto bailecito cuando se hizo poseedor de un bajo de cuatro cuerdas color rojo. Desvió luego la mirada a su hermano y se percató de las facciones de duda en el rostro idéntico al suyo—. Los plebeyos son increíbles —dijo—. ¿Sabías que hay páginas donde la gente se pelea por comprar ciertos artículos? Es mucho más divertido de lo que suena.

—Sí, claro —Kaoru dio un largo suspiro—. Hikaru, ya es muy tarde, mejor apaga todo y duérmete; no quieres que la fiebre vuelva, ¿verdad?

—Estoy bien.

—Como digas —lo miró con preocupación, Hikaru notó eso y le sonrió.

—Tranquilo, cualquier cosa te llamaré. Siempre lo hago.

El menor de los gemelos sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano y ya más tranquilo hizo abandono de la habitación. Hikaru en tanto continúo como ensimismado en la página de internet. En el otro extremo de la ciudad, Haruhi estaba en una improvisada piyamada con Mei. La chica keba había nuevamente peleado con su padre debido al particular modo de vida de éste y en medio de la noche caminó hasta el departamento de su buena amiga Haruhi. A pesar de que el padre de ésta también era un okama, Ranka-san nunca abandonó a su esposa, es más, se había vuelto travesti precisamente para nunca engañar la memoria de su difunta esposa con alguna otra mujer y aquello lo encontraba dulce. No como su desconsiderado padre.

Haruhi llevaba cerca de cuatro horas escuchando los gritos y lamentaciones de Mei con la mayor atención. Estaba muy preocupada por ella así que dejó que simplemente se desahogara. Cuando Mei dio un largo suspiro, Haruhi supo que la muchacha había terminado y sonrió al verla muchísimo más tranquila; se ofreció a preparar un poco de té en tanto Mei se metió en la computadora que tiempo atrás los Hitachiin le regalaran a su amiga. Ingresó a la página donde había puesto a la venta dos de sus últimas creaciones y chilló de alegría al ver que ambas habían sido vendidas y a un muy buen precio.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Nada malo —sonrió la rubia—. Ayer puse dos de mis creaciones a la venta y me acabo de enterar que las dos fueron compradas, una a veinte mil yenes y la otra a cuarenta y nueve mil yenes —juntó sus manos a modo de plegaria y sus ojos se tornaron brillantes—. Cada vez estoy más cerca de parecerme a mi gran ídola.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Mei-chan —comentó sinceramente Haruhi, al tiempo que repartía el té en dos tazas. Gracias a ello pasó por alto la forma en que su buena amiga la miraba; más en algún momento alzó la cabeza y entonces pudo percatarse de la sonrisa siniestra en las facciones femeninas. Tragó en seco.

—¿Sabes? Últimamente he pensado mucho en eso de independizarme, pero sé que conseguir el dinero no me va a ser del todo fácil, pues hacer un vestido me lleva a lo menos una semana y el comprar materiales me gasta gran parte del capital. A ese ritmo tardaré mucho.

—Ah…

—¿Sabes? Eres una chica muy linda. Si paso por alto el horrible piyama que traes puesto, eres un muy buen partido y estoy seguro que muchos lo notarían.

—Mei-chan —inquirió temerosa. Conocía lo efusiva que podía ser la joven frente a ella—. ¿Qué estás pensando?

Antes de que pudiera siquiera negarse, la rubia la había cogido del brazo y la arrastró hasta la habitación donde estaba la maleta que había llevado consigo. Ignoró los gritos de Haruhi y siguió en la meta que se había auto-impuesto. Estaba segura que su amiga acabaría por apoyarla, por más descarada y descabellada fuera la idea.

Hikaru, haciendo caso omiso a su hermano, continuó con las pujas por internet, claro antes había pedido a una de las doncellas que llevara a su habitación algo ligero para comer. Mientras mordisqueaba una galleta y pasaba los artículos sin mostrar mayor interés en ellos, se detuvo en uno que casi le hace escupir la comida. Hace apenas un minuto, como señalaba el contador de la página, un artículo comenzó a ser subastado. Rápidamente ingresó al lugar donde se realizaba la puja y esta ya iba por los mil dólares americanos. Chilló escandalizado.

Al otro extremo de la ciudad, una linda joven de cabello castaño también chilló escandalizada. Mei sólo atinó a sonreír y luego a dejar escapar un gritito de asombro ante tan alta suma monetaria. Pensó que debía dedicarse a los negocios, eso parecía ser lo suyo.

—¡Mei-chan! —gritó Haruhi, horrorizada ante lo que sus ojos veían.

—Tienes que ayudarme, Haruhi —gimoteó la aludida. Haruhi pronto se vio vencida ante la mirada de borrego a medio degollar de su amiga. Se arrojó al suelo y suspiró resignada.

—Pero…

—No es como si fuera algo ilegal —mencionó—. Además puse límite de tiempo, sólo estará en la página veinte minutos y te prometo que no volveré a hacer algo como esto.

—Prométemelo.

—Lo prometo. Lo juro. Sabes que no lo haría si no necesitara el dinero.

—Bien, bien —suspiró. Se quitó la peluca que Mei le había acomodado con tanto esmero y observó impresionada como la puja subía y subía.

Hikaru en tanto sintió sus mejillas arder a causa de la rabia. Ahí, en una página de pujas, Fujioka Haruhi estaba subastando un beso suyo. Junto a la descripción sólo había una foto de ella perfectamente arreglada y con una mueca divisó que el contador ya estaba en diez mil dólares americanos. ¿Acaso estaba loca? No es como si se estuviera prostituyendo por internet, pero parecía no reparar en que el mundo estaba lleno de pervertidos y podía pasarle cualquier cosa. Aumentó la puja a quince mil dólares y cruzó los brazos.

Mei volvió a chillar de alegría al ver la suma y Haruhi suspiró. Optó por cambiarse de ropa y volver a su cómodo piyama en tanto su amiga seguía gritando y aplaudiendo; suerte que su padre trabajaba de noche, sino él también habría puesto el grito en el cielo. Justo cuando terminaba de acomodar su camiseta, su teléfono celular sonó. Extrañada, lo rebuscó y le atendió sin siquiera mirar en la pantalla de quien se trataba.

—_¡¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?!_ —se escuchó la voz del otro lado. Haruhi la supo identificar enseguida, más no supo a ciencia cierta a qué era lo que se refería.

—¿Hikaru?

—_¿Quién más?_ —gruñó molesto—. _¿Se puede saber qué haces subastando un beso tuyo a las tres de la madrugada?_

Entonces comprendió la molestia de su amigo. Sintió las mejillas arder, Mei le debía una y muy grande. Trató de tranquilizarse y caminó hasta la sala, lugar donde se encontraba su efusiva amiga y se sentó junto a ella.

—Err… no es lo que crees.

—_¿Entonces qué es? ¿No has pensado en los psicópatas que ven esta página?_

—¿Entonces qué haces viéndola, Hikaru?

—_¡Eso no importa!_

—¡Sí! Dieciséis mil dólares —se escuchó la voz de Mei. Hikaru rápidamente identifico la voz de ella y no tardó en subir la apuesta a diecinueve mil dólares.

—_¿Qué hace Mei chillando de alegría?_

Haruhi se tomó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. No deseaba que Hikaru se molestara con ella.

—Hikaru, tranquilo… sé que estás enfermo así que no quiero que te agites —suspiró—. Mira, esto fue idea de Mei-chan…

—_¡¿QUÉ?! _—gritó al otro lado de la línea—. _¡Dame con ella! ¡Le diré un par de verdades! ¡Te está prostituyendo por internet!_

—Tampoco exageres —rodó los ojos—, es sólo un beso y ya está. Debo decir que en un principio también me molestó la idea, pero Mei-chan necesita el dinero así que…

—_¡Pero te está exponiendo a mucho peligro, Haruhi! _—clamó—. _Maldito idiota que subió la apuesta_ —gruñó y volvió a aumentar la cifra—. _¡Demandaré al siguiente que suba la apuesta!_

—Hikaru, cálmate.

—_¿Sabes lo que te haría Kyouya si se entera que estás generando dinero fuera del club?_ —esas simples palabras hicieron erizar a la castaña de pies a cabeza, seguramente su sempai le haría limpiar el piso del club con su propio cepillo de dientes, o tal vez la colgaría de un acantilado y la haría suplicar clemencia. Tragó saliva en seco.

—¿Qué pasa, Haruhi? —Mei clavó sus ojos oscuros en la chica que hablaba nerviosa por teléfono. No dudó en quitarle el celular ante el reclamo de la castaña—. ¿Diga?

—_¡TU! ¡Pequeña proxeneta! _

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Hitachiin?

—_¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Haruhi?! Con lo noble que es seguro no vio tus oscuras intenciones. ¡Arpía!_

—Hey, hey, para tu carro —bramo molesta—. No tienes derecho a tratarme… ¡Sí! Veintitrés mil dólares —chilló de pronto, interrumpiendo su discurso anterior.

—_Son unos desgraciados. ¿Desde cuándo los plebeyos tienen tanto dinero?_ —gruñó, nuevamente subiendo la apuesta.

—Espera un momento… ¿También estás pujando? —su carcajada no se hizo esperar—. No creí que pagarías tanto dinero por un beso de Haruhi.

—¡Mei-chan! —chilló la aludida, roja como una grana. Hikaru del otro lado estaba en igual condiciones, más agradeciendo que no pudieran verlo.

—_¡Sólo lo hago porque no quiero que algo malo le pase a Haruhi! _—gritó—. _¡Mala amiga!_

—Sigue hablando, Hitachiin —mofó con burla—. Trata de que no te ganen, volvieron a subir la puja y te quedan diez segundos —dicho esto cortó la llamada y dejó el celular sobre la mesa.

Hikaru vociferó a los cuatro vientos que Yasumura Mei se las pagaría todas juntas uno de estos días, procediendo luego en los últimos segundos a subir la apuesta hasta treinta mil dólares y así ganar la puja. Kaoru no tardó en ingresar a la habitación de su hermano, espantado ante tantos gritos. se aproximó a él, el pelinegro tenía las facciones relajadas. le escuchó murmurar algo así como que nadie le haría daño a Haruhi antes de acomodarse en la cama y caer en un profundo sueño. El menor le vio contrariado; tomó la computadora, sin embargo antes de apagarla, vio que Hikaru había ganado la puja en la cual Haruhi había subastado un beso.

—Eso explica lo de los gritos —rió divertido._  
_

En tanto Mei no pudo sino aumentar sus carcajadas al ver que el Hitachiin había ganado la puja, miró a Haruhi y ésta sólo atinó a colorear sus mejillas y bajar la mirada; agradeciendo en su fuero interno que su querido amigo se haya tomado tantas molestias para con su seguridad.

—Ya tienes planes para mañana, Fujioka. ¿A que soy la mejor amiga del mundo?

Ahora no pudo disimular el sonrojo, su rostro estaba tan rojo como una grana.

* * *

** ¿Y qué tal? Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo de esta parejita y una amiga me dio esta idea porque leyó algo similar en otro fandom. Díganme qué opinan.**


	2. Chapter 2

A pedido popular les dejo una segunda parte. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**PUJA**

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Debía matarla, ¿no? Tal vez podría ver ese programa de televisión que tanto parecía divertir a los gemelos donde se mostraban las formas más estúpidas que tenía una persona para morir… O tal vez simplemente debería hablar con Kyouya-senpai; pudo jurar que un par de minutos bajo su tutela le daría al menos una buena idea. Escondió la cabeza bajo las sábanas de su futón y dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración al escuchar un ronquido de Mei. Sí, después de todo el alboroto de la noche anterior, la keba había caído rendida a su lado con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. ¡Y es que no todos los días ganaba treinta mil dólares!

Se movió un poco, lo suficiente como para ver el reloj que siempre tenía a su lado. Apenas y eran las seis de la mañana. Había dormido menos de tres horas, sin embargo los nervios fueron mayores y le habían impedido hacer de todo. Se sentó y puso cara de circunstancias al ver a su amiga desparramada en el suelo; cerró los ojos un momento y pensó en los acontecimientos recién pasados: había hecho feliz a Mei, sí, pero ahora le debía un beso a Hikaru… sintió arder su rostro y comenzó a hacer aspavientos con los brazos. Pensó en si él estaría esperando que ella lo besara, ¿pero y si sólo lo había hecho en su calidad de buen amigo?

Si, Fujioka Haruhi era una distraída por excelencia, pero incluso con ello de por medio logró despertar su casi inexistente curiosidad. ¿Por qué alguien pagaría tanto dinero por un simple beso? —Que dicho sea de paso, sólo planeaba dar en la mejilla—. Las palabras de Hikaru hicieron eco en su cabeza y nuevamente sonrojó. Tal vez sí había muchos pervertidos en el mundo y debía comenzar a prestar más atención de ahora en más. Suspiró y propuso hacer algo para el desayuno antes de vestir su uniforme, pues no lo quería manchar. Además, sabía que su papá pronto llegaría y quería que comiera algo antes de disponer a dormir la mayor parte del día.

En la mansión Hitachiin, desde muy temprano comenzaron los gritos, y no es que estos fueran habituales. El vástago, Hikaru, alegaba con el médico de cabecera de su familia y su hermano sobre que ya se sentía lo suficientemente mejor como para apartarse un par de horas de la cama a la que le había tomado grima. Estaba harto de estar vegetando sin poder contribuir a nada al mundo —con bromas, claramente—. El pelinegro alegaba con querer ir a la academia tal y como acostumbraba y su médico le rogaba ser consecuente para con su salud; si bien sólo se trataba de un resfriado, el cuerpo de Hikaru se había demostrado especialmente débil y debido a lo anterior había tenido que reposar en cama más de un día. Kaoru igualmente trataba de convencer a su hermano, sin embargo Hikaru era necio.

El médico suspiró rendido cuando, luego de unos minutos, Hikaru saliera de su habitación duchado y dispuesto a vestir el uniforme de Ouran; le pasó a Kaoru unas medicinas en caso de que volviera a sentir malestares y advirtió a que lo llamaran si ocurría cualquier percance. Estaba seguro que Hitachiin Yuzuha iría directo a su cuello si llegaba a pasarle algo a su hijo. Kaoru intentó tranquilizarlo, advirtiendo luego que estaría más al pendiente de su hermano que de costumbre. Los gemelos desayunaron como de costumbre y el menor de ellos fue rápidamente asaltado por el recuerdo de la noche anterior; sin poder contener su mueca burlona, posó su mirada gatuna en el pelinegro hasta que éste se dignó a mirarle. Ante tal comportamiento por parte de su hermano, sólo pudo hacer una mueca.

—Ne, Kaoru… ¿qué tienes? —inquirió tranquilamente al tiempo que untaba mermelada en una tostada.

—Nada, nada —respondió, más sin abandonar la mofa de su rostro. Hikaru frunció el ceño.

—¡Dime!

—Sólo recordé tus gritos… los de anoche —dio a entender y de haber tenido aún su cabello sin teñir, el rostro de Hikaru se hubiera camuflado con él. Kaoru carcajeó abiertamente—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Sólo vi una foto de Haruhi y una oferta… interesante.

—Ah… —El mayor de los Hitachiin parecía no poder salir de su mutismo—. Eso…

—¡Demandaré al siguiente que suba la apuesta! —imitó torpemente a su hermano y el aludido sólo atinó a sonrojar aún más.

—Muy… gracioso —gruñó y trató de recuperar la compostura. Siempre le gustó molestar a los demás, pero todo cambiaba cuando él era el blanco de las bromas y comentarios.

—Ne, no te enojes, Hikaru —se alzó de hombros y relajó el semblante. Bebió el resto de su té, más antes de abandonar la mesa, clavó nuevamente los ojos sobre su hermano y le vio con curiosidad—. ¿Planeas recibir tu compra?

La respuesta inmediata fue atragantamiento; Kaoru trató de socorrer a su hermano, pero éste se ponía cada vez más rojo. Sólo un fuerte golpe en la espalda le hizo escupir lo que tenía atorado en la garganta y recuperar el aire perdido.

Haruhi se despidió de Mei un par de cuadras luego de salir de su departamento. Ambas iban a distintos colegios así que no le quedó de otra; sin embargo agradeció la separación, pues la rubia no dejaba de parlotear sobre lo ocurrido en la noche, además de plantearle los diferentes escenarios en los cuales podría hacer uso de su dotes actorales —los cuales eran nulos, pero no planeaba pinchar su burbuja de aparente felicidad— para besar a Hikaru. Suspiró pesadamente, más prontamente se llenó de nervios al ver la academia Ouran frente a sus ojos. Caminó directo a su salón, con la cabeza gacha y el maletín aferrado a su cuerpo. Pensó que con algo de suerte Hikaru no asistiría a clases y ello le conllevaría a un lapso de tiempo para calmarse y ordenar bien sus ideas.

Pero claro, aquella era la vida y ésta parecía siempre empeñarse en poner a todos sus peones en los peores escenarios. El gritito de felicidad de sus compañeras le advirtió que ambos Hitachiin habían arribado al salón. Agradeció que las chicas se encargaran de distraer sobre todo a Hikaru, pues había faltado a clases y parecían deseosas de recuperar el tiempo perdido junto al Host. Kaoru rió y se sentó junto a Haruhi; nuevamente la mueca de burla se hizo presente en sus finas facciones y ello incomodó a la castaña.

—Tienes una entrega que hacer, Haruhi.

Se sintió próxima a arrojar humo por las orejas. Nunca pensó que podía sentirse tan avergonzada. ¡Iba a matar a Mei! De eso estaba segura.

Al contrario de la vida, que parecía odiarla—, Ala, Buda, Vishnu, Jesús, Zeus y todos los dioses sobre los que había escuchado, al parecer tenían misericordia para con ella —o lástima—. Durante toda la jornada escolar apenas y había podido hablar con Hikaru, el chico continuamente fue rodeado por sus clientas y su espíritu de Host salió a relucir; junto a Kaoru optaron por recuperar las horas perdidas y se dedicaron a deleitar a las enfebrecidas jovencitas con continuos actos de amor fraterno. Haruhi, sonriente, se escabulló sin problemas durante todo el día.

Llegó la hora de salida y, tan encantadoramente como solo él podía, Hikaru se disculpo con las chicas, aludiendo a que él y su hermano debían partir al club para preparar todo y así encantarlas aún más; el gritito no se hizo esperar y, diplomáticamente, se apartó con su hermano. No lo admitió a viva voz, pero deseaba hablar con Haruhi.

En la tercera sala de música los gritos dramáticos de Tamaki era cosa de todos los días, pero justo hoy se estaba luciendo. Kyouya lo fulminó con la mirada y el rubio se volvió de piedra; sólo Honey pareció preocupado por él, Mori sólo observaba. Los gemelos entraron justo cuando el autodenominado King comenzaba a derrumbarse y aquello no pudo sino hacerlos carcajear.

—Es que no entienden… —musitó apenas, con sobre-exagerada reacción—. Mi… mi hija… —y terminó de hacerse pedazos.

—¿Qué le pasa a Tono? —inquirieron los gemelos al unísono, sin apartar la vista de un afligido Tamaki.

—Está triste por algo que pasó anoche —dijo sin más Kyouya, hundiéndose nuevamente en los cálculos de su computadora.

—¡Lamento la tardanza! —se alzó la voz de la única chica del club. Tamaki pareció recuperar de golpe y Hikaru sonrojó—. Ah… ¿No va a haber cosplay hoy?

—¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡O-Haru! —con exageradas lágrimas, Tamaki se abalanzó sobre la chica y la abrazó—. ¿Por qué te expones de esta manera? ¿Papá no te da todo lo que quieres? ¿Soy un mal papá? ¡Soy un mal papá, Haruhi!

—¡Senpai! —alegó contrariada. Ese día menos que nunca entendía las reacciones de Tamaki. A duras penas se deshizo del abrazo asfixiante y se adentró más al club.

—Haru-chan… es que todos lo vimos —se alzó la cantarina voz de Honey. Mori a su lado asintió con la cabeza. La castaña comenzó a sudar frío, no quería ver la reacción de Kyouya.

—¿Generando fondos fuera del club, Haruhi? —ella sabía que la agradable voz de su senpai era sólo la antesala a su premeditada muerte.

—I-i-iee, ieee —tartamudeó—. Fue idea de Mei-chan —expuso rápidamente—. Me dijo que necesitaba dinero y para cuando me di cuenta había puesto eso en internet. ¡Lo juro!

—Waaa, Haruhi —seguía lloriqueando Tamaki, ahora en el suelo hecho bolita—. Otôsan… otôsan lo intentó…

—¿Ah?

—¡Tono era la otra persona que estaba pujando! —explotó el Hitachiin mayor. Para cuando se dio cuenta, todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre él y el rojo no tardó en invadir su rostro—. ¡¿Qué tanto me están mirando?!

—¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! —Tamaki se arrimó al pelinegro y comenzó a picarlo con el dedo por todo el cuerpo—. ¡Pervertido desgraciado! ¡Qué pensabas al pagar tanto por un beso de mi pura e inocente hija!

—¡Lo mismo que tú! —bramó y el rubio pareció impactarse ante la declaración—. ¡Sólo quería asegurarme que Haruhi estuviera a salvo y no con un posible depravado!

—Si van a seguir peleando, háganlo luego del club —Haruhi comprobó una vez más el poder que tenía Kyouya en el club y que Tamaki era sólo una marioneta más. El de gafas cerró su computadora y dispuso a ponerse en posición para recibir a las clientas que, efectivamente, no tardaron en llegar.

Todo el rato que duró el club, Haruhi se demostró más distraída que de costumbre, aunque claro, bastaron un par de palabras para deleitar a sus habituales clientas y que éstas comenzaran a gritar como locas. Tamaki parecía más al pendiente de ella que de costumbre y eso la incomodó. Un grito de angustia la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Volteó la cabeza y pudo ver que Hikaru apenas y se sostenía de Kaoru, quien tenía el brazo firmemente aferrado al cuerpo de su hermano. El menor de los Hitachiin no dudó en llevar a su gemelo a la enfermería, en tanto Kyouya y Mori intentaban tranquilizar a la clientas al tiempo que las despachaban.

Tan pronto como pudieron, el resto del los host se dirigió a la enfermería. Para sorpresa de todos, Kaoru no tardó en salir, aunque la preocupación en su rostro era enmarcable.

—¿Cómo está Hika-chan? —asaltó el más pequeño de todos, visiblemente angustiado por el bienestar de su amigo.

—El médico dijo que tiene un poco de fiebre, ahora mismo lo están atendiendo —dio un largo suspiro—. Anoche se durmió muy tarde y hoy se empeñó en venir a clases; casi no durmió así que no me sorprende que le haya pasado esto.

La culpa no tardó en invadir el menudo cuerpo de Haruhi. No sabía cómo era que sus amigos habían terminado por enterarse de la "jugarreta" de Mei-chan, más ello careció de toda importancia cuando supo que gracias a ello, Hikaru ahora estaba en la enfermería. Pensó que tal vez había querido ir a clases para hablar con ella y terminar de regañarla —no podía culparlo—, sin embargo las circunstancias le impidió hacerlo. Quedó estática cuando el auto de los Hitachiin se alejó de Ouran. Mitsukuni se ofreció a llevarla a su casa y con una mueca, agradeció el ofrecimiento.

Dentro de la limosina, el loli-shota le explicó el cómo todos se habían enterado de lo de su foto en la página de pujas. Supo que la noche anterior Tamaki y Kyouya se habían juntado en la casa del segundo para finalizar un trabajo y en cuanto terminaron, el rey de las sombras ingresó a la página que tanto le divertía y Tamaki pegó el grito en el cielo. Éste no dudó en llamar a Honey —a sabiendas del mal despertar que tenía— y a Mori, para que le ayudaran a pujar y había desistido de llamar a los gemelos, pues sabía del resfriado de Hikaru y estaba seguro que Kaoru estaría muy ocupado cuidándolo. Haruhi suspiró, nunca creyó que aquello generara tantos problemas.

Se despidió de Honey y Mori y avanzó con paso lento hasta su casa. La contempló largo rato desde la entrada; estaba tan limpia y ordenada como siempre. Cambió el uniforme por algo más llevadero y clavó sus ojos al paisaje que le otorgaba la ventana. La culpa no la abandonaba.

—¡Otôsan! —llamó, a sabiendas que su padre estaba en la casa—. ¡Voy a salir!

Kaoru apartó el paño de la cabeza de Hikaru, ya más relajado por la ausencia de fiebre. El medicamento que le habían suministrado era de maravilla. Vio abrir apenas los ojos de su hermano y le sonrió de soslayo. Siempre tenía que ser tan impulsivo.

—Eres un tonto. Nos diste un buen susto.

—Lo siento —sonrió apenas.

—Ya, no tiene caso lamentarte —se acostó junto a su hermano y lo abrazó por debajo de las sábanas, aferrándolo a su cuerpo; el pelinegro sonrió y dejó reposar la cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano—. Duerme —ordenó.

Hikaru era impertinente, obstinado y más grosero —pero sólo un poco—, sin embargo era su hermano y lo amaba tal cual. Acarició los mechones azabaches de su gemelo y prontamente fue contagiado por el sueño.

Haruhi no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la impresionante casa que se edificaba justo frente a ella; no era la primera vez que la visitaba, no obstante no lograba acostumbrarse a tanto desplante. Le había tomado casi dos horas llegar, y es que el barrio de los ricos quedaba en el quinto infierno. Había tenido que tomar tres trenes y dos autobuses para poder llegar. Se aventuró a tocar el timbre y una de las doncellas no tardó en abrirle la puerta, reconociéndola en el acto e invitándole a entrar.

—¿Viene a ver a los bocchamas, Fujioka-sama? —inquirió sonriente.

—Sí. Podría avisarles…

—No hay problema —interrumpió sus palabras. Otra de las doncellas se acercó a ella y le ofreció té y galletas que la chica rechazó con sutileza; había ido por algo puntual y, sinceramente, sentía el estómago revuelto.

—Haruhi —Kaoru apareció con el cabello revuelto y cara de sueño—. Que sorpresa tenerte aquí.

—Ah —se puso de pie y el pelinaranja siguió sus movimientos—. ¿Cómo está Hikaru?

—Mejor. Ya no tiene fiebre, pero está durmiendo —advirtió y se percató en el rostro de desilusión de la chica—. Aunque puedes pasar a verlo si quieres.

—No quiero molestar.

—¿Qué dices? —sonrió abiertamente y no dudó en jalar a la chica consigo—. Seguro estará encantado cuando sepa que viniste a verlo.

No pudo decir nada para contradecirlo, el repentino sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas se lo impidió. En silencio siguió a Kaoru hasta el tercer piso hasta detenerse en frente a una puerta de madera tallada color café la cual dio paso a una amplia habitación de paredes verde claro, la cual cabe decir, estaba perfectamente ordenada. A un costado estaba la cama matrimonial y Hikaru durmiendo tranquilamente. Sonrió.

—Voy a ir a pedir unos jugos —Kaoru interrumpió el silencio en el que se habían sumido—. Ya vuelvo.

Los nervios la atacaron. Se acercó lentamente hasta la cama y se percató en el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Hikaru; supuso que aún debía tener un poco de fiebre. Lo contempló largo rato, sin saber qué hacer; no podía hablar, estaba dormido así que creyó que sería inútil siquiera tratar de hacerlo. Suspiró. Se hincó al lado de la cama y estiró su brazo para quitar los mechones que caían sobre el rostro de Hikaru. Pensó que de haber hablado con él, tal vez se había venido antes a su casa y no habría tenido una recaída.

—Lo siento.

Dejó deslizar sus dedos por el rostro de él y, al contrario de lo que pensó, no tenía fiebre. _"¿Tendrá calor?"_ se preguntó al ver su rostro levemente sonrosado. Se vio tentada a abrir la ventana, pero se sintió incapaz de apartar sus ojos del rostro tranquilo del pelinegro; se veía tan cómodo, como un angelito, aunque sabía que estaba por mucho a parecerse a uno. Eso la hizo reír y Hikaru abrió los ojos.

—¿Haruhi? —inquirió sorprendido, más sobretodo al verla reír—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Sólo pensaba que dormido distas mucho de ser un demonio.

—Ah —el sonrojo se intensificó y Haruhi se alarmó ante ello.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—No te preocupes —sonrió para tranquilizarla y ella bajó la cabeza, apenada.

—Lo siento —dejó escapar por segunda vez en la tarde—. Si no te hubiera preocupado tanto anoche, habrías dormido mejor y no hubieras tenido una recaída.

—No te preocupes, Haruhi —Hikaru le ofreció una sonrisa sincera, esa que pocas veces había visto—. Gané la puja así que no te tienes que preocupar por ser asediada por un pervertido —rió nuevamente—. Y eso me tranquiliza.

—Gracias —se inclinó sobre la cama y antes de que se arrepintiera, besó suavemente los labios del Hitachiin; un beso al que apenas y Hikaru tuvo tiempo de responder—. Mei-chan me dijo que lo justo era que fuera en los labios —desvió la mirada, intentando inútilmente esconder su sonrojo—. Espero que te recuperes pronto —atropelló sus palabras y se apresuró hasta la puerta—, y no vuelvas a Ouran hasta que te sientas completamente recuperado —ordenó y salió.

La sorpresa que en un primer momento invadió a Hikaru dio paso a vergüenza, mucha vergüenza. ¡Había besado a Haruhi! O bueno, ella lo había besado. Tocó sus labios y no pudo evitar sonreír. Pensó en que le veía una muy grande a su hermano, después de todo, los había dejado solos.

Esa misma noche Haruhi volvió a tener deseos homicidas para con su amiga. Mei-chan acomodó un nuevo paño frío sobre su cabeza y no pudo evitar reír una vez ató cabos y se percató de cómo había enfermado la Fujioka. ¡Pero vamos! Si le había hecho un favor y estaba segura que tarde o temprano ambos acabarían por agradecerle.

* * *

**¿Pueden creer que escribí esto en menos de 30 minutos? Me puse tan feliz cuando vi los R&R sinceramente no creí que la historia iba a tener tal recibimiento y por eso no dudé en poner manos a la obra y escribir esto. Sinceramente no había considerado hacer una segunda parte pero el leer los reviews me dio algunas ideas así que se los agradezco, pues contribuyeron indirectamente a la creación del capítulo :)**

**Agradezco los R&R de normavanessa2000, Alejandra-Whitlock98, Noemi Cullen, Crayolas En Mi Nariz, shizuka-san, darkzuryan, .9, OmegaStarShooter14 y Yuuki Potter Haruno; ¡muchísimas gracias!**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
